Bye Bye Birdy Blue
by CrazyNumero7
Summary: Bubbles earned the boys friendship, making life better for the girls. This part of the story will tell the girls and the boys friendship and how fighting on the right side can be rewarding but also have consequences. There will be romances as well as tragedy and healing. I will be writing the second part after, don't let the tragedy stop you from continue reading.


Prologue

Interview

Subject Red Ruff

The subject is sitting on a park bench, his fingers tapping the back of his skateboard on his lap. "Bubbles? Are you asking all of us about Bubbles Utonium, the Blue Puff?" He seemed taken aback by the question. "Damn, it's been what, like three years now? Let me guess, did Butch tell you he didn't know who you were talking about?" He disapprovingly shook his head with a smirk on his lips. "Idiot. Let me tell you something, he had nightmares for a whole year, he completely shut down. He wouldn't let anyone in, not even us, his brothers. He took it the hardest when… well, you know." He looks down to the floor and stays silent for a moment then continues. "She was a good girl, very sweet." He looks up. "Did you know, she was the first of the Puffs to approach us, like, actually wanted to know us." Upon remembering, his face expression becomes soft and displays a big smile. "I still remember that day. My brothers and I were at the park, being boys. Playing small pranks on whoever was at the park, and roughhousing. Butch and I would pick on Boomer the most, and that time we made spit-mud balls, the name says how we made the mud. We attacked Boomer with them, and I guess something about our seven-year-old selves started to change. He got furious at us, something about him just got tired of us always bullying him and making him feel like the weakest from the three. Of course, we were childish and Butch and I just laughed it off. As Butch and I were cracking up, a spit-mud ball hit Butch in his mouth, he was gagging, and one hit me in my eye." He laughs and wipes away an invisible tear. "Oh, good times. Anyways, the one who threw the mud at us was Bubbles. She sounded mad, she had said, 'You guys shouldn't be mean, he's your brother, and you're supposed to stick together!' then her voice became soft and she told Boomer to go with her and play. You could imagine how I was, a little surprised and at the moment annoyed because a girl got me off guard. But since that moment, our relationships began to mold differently." With a smile on his lips, he looks at his phone screen, "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave." He drops the board on the ground and stands up, brushing the invisible dust off his pants, "I'll be here tomorrow, same time", that being said he skates away.

Interview

Subject Green Ruff

At the park, the subject has stopped running to drink his light blue Gateride. "What do you want?" His voice sounds irritated, but not out of breath. "Who?" Finishing the remainder of the drink, he throws away the bottle in a trash container nearby. "I don't remember. So fuck off!" Subject starts running again. This time faster.

Interview

Subject Blue Ruff

The subject sits down by a table outside of a Starbox with a disposable cup in his hands. He delicately blows on the steam before taking a sip. "It's still too hot, but doesn't burn like it would on an average person, but I prefer warm." He places the cup down on the table and displays a shocked look upon hearing the question and seems at a loss for words. The question is asked again but he interrupts, "Bubbles." He takes a breath and continues, "I still miss her, and I'll never stop missing her. She was my counterpart. She was my best friend." He smirks a little and continues, "She was my first crush. If I were to talk to you about Bubbles, I would need more than just a few minutes, and definitely more than a day. She was… so much." His eyes begin to tear up but he holds them in and stands up. "Sorry, but I have to go, forgot I was busy." He flies away, leaving a dark blue trail behind, forgetting his cup.

Interview

Subject Pink Puff

Sitting at a four chair table at Townsville High library, the subject has stacks of books spreader all over the table, only a small space for her hot pink handbag and pink notebook for her to write on. She stops writing and looks up. "I'm doing fine, better than fine actually. By next year once I turn 16, I will be able to graduate early and since the Universities won't accept underage students, I will be doing an internship at city hall, thanks to Miss Bellum. Being a hero doesn't always get you a free pass from certain laws." The misunderstanding of the question is cleared up and she blushes from embarrassment. "Oh, that wasn't the question. I'm sorry. I guess it's still hard to talk about it. About her." She takes a deep breath and continues, "It's not the same without her. I know that life constantly changes even if she was here, but… it would have been so much different with her." She looks down, "I miss her every moment. We all do." She feels her bag vibrating and reaches in to get her cellphone, pink with small white dots and a red small bow on the back. With a serious expression, she answers the call, "Yes, Mayor?" mumbling is heard from the other end of her cell and then she responds, "I'm on my way". She hangs up and throws her cell into her bag as she grabs the handle and stands up. "Excuse me, I need to take care of something." With that said she flies away, leaving a pink trail behind.

Interview

Subject Green Puff

The Utonium garage door is open, revealing the subject by herself, sitting behind a forest green drum set, a dark purple octopus painted on the front of the bass drum, with black drumsticks in her left hand, "I have band practice in ten minutes, what's up". The question is asked and her eyes widen for a split second, "Why are you asking me about Bu…b…bles?" She seems to have some difficulty saying the name. "She was a crybaby, always whining… She loved almost everything… she loved that stupid stuffed octopus." Her eyes began to form tears but before any fell down her expression changed into a scowl, "Look, she's gone, so stop asking about her!". She floats up towards the garage door and closes it, shutting herself inside.


End file.
